


Memories

by Coric



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 06:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coric/pseuds/Coric
Summary: Events after Assassin's Creed Rogue





	Memories

Chapter 1  
Memories  
### Shay’s P.O.V  
1 year, it took 1 year. I remember like it was mere days ago.  
### 1 year ago  
“Shay I need you to do something for the order, for me.” Haytham said and I turned to him.  
“Anything, just name it.” I said and in his eyes I saw the color fade slightly.  
“The Assassins stole a precursor boc and I need you to get it back. You’re the only one that can.” he said and I nodded.  
“Of course, I’ll leave immediately.” I said turning but Haytham grabbed my elbow and I looked back at him.  
“Make no mistake, Shay, and don’t come back until it’s done.” he said and I nodded making my way toward the Morrigan with the few crew members that were left.  
“Anchor up and raise the half sails we are leaving for Europe.” I called as the sailors ran toward their positions. When we were clear of the docks I looked back toward Haytham’s direction and he was walking away with a hooded figure. No, not just a hooded figure, an assassin. I was about to turn around but Haytham’s words echoed in my head. ‘Don’t come back until it’s done.’ I just hope that it doesn’t take that long.  
### 1 year later  
It’s been a year. I’m ready to return to the colonies, or now they call it America. I start walking toward the manor that I currently stay at.   
“Monsieur Cormac! Monsieur Cormac!” someone calls and I turn to one of the servants running towards me.   
“Ancelin, what’s wrong?” I asked while she was catching her breath.  
“Master Lee says he needs to speak to you, saying it’s important.” she said and she didn’t finish her sentence before I was running towards the manor. Bolting through the door I went to the nearest servant.   
“Where is Charles?” I asked and the servant jumped.   
“I-In the study, sir, would you like me to make you some tea?” he asked and I nodded. I walked towards the study and opened the doors to see Charles looking into the lit fireplace.  
“Charles.” I said walking towards him. “You’re a far way from the Colonies. What are you doing in France?”  
“Cormac, I wish this would be under better circumstance, but I’m afraid I have tragic news.” Charles said softly not looking away from the fire.  
“Yes, what is it?” I asked and Charles finally looked away from the fire, staring at me.   
“It’s Master Kenway, he was killed by an assassin.” he said choking back tears. I was at a loss for words.  
“What?”  
“He was killed at Fort George, by an assassin named Connor, who is also his son.”  
I wanted nothing more than revenge but I knew Haytham wouldn’t of wanted that.  
“Will you be joining us for the burial?”   
“Yes, of course. When will that be?”   
“Few weeks time.” Charles said leaving the room but stopping just before the door. “I also want to tell you this, if the assassin comes for me, at the burial, don’t get involved. The colonies will need a Grandmaster that is fit for the role and I can’t think of anyone better than you, Cormac. May the Father of Understanding guide you.”   
“And you.” I say and he nods before leaving. I walk over to the desk and collapse. Looking at the Templar ring on my finger.   
‘Do you swear to uphold the principles of our order and all for which we stand?’  
“I do.”  
‘And never to share our secrets nor divulge the true nature of our work?’  
“I do.”  
‘And to do so until death, whatever the cost?’  
“I do.”  
‘Then we welcome you into our fold, brother. You are now a Templar, harbinger of a New World. May the Father of Understanding guide us.’  
“May the Father of Understanding guide us.”  
“Monsieur Cormac?” someone says shaking me from my thoughts.   
“Yes, what is it?” I say a little too harshly.  
“Your tea, sir.”  
“Right, thank you.”  
### Couple weeks later  
It’s hard to look at Haytham. Only Charles and I are left. Charles thinks he’s running out of time himself.  
“He wanted me to give this to you.” Charles muttered placing a letter in my hand and walked up to the podium to give his words of respect.  
### Couple days later  
Charles is gone. I’m the only one left. I can’t fill the role of Grandmaster, nobody can be a better Grandmaster than Haytham. I look at the unopened letter. I pick it up and opened it. Something falls on my lap but I ignore it.  
‘Shay, by now you probably know that I have fallen at the hands of an assassin, my son. Don’t drown in the past. The order needs you more than ever right now, I need you to take care of the Colonial Rite for me. I couldn’t ask for someone better than you. May the Father of Understanding guide you. -Haytham E. Kenway’ I place the letter down to see what fell in my lap and it was a Templar ring. Haytham’s ring.  
‘Disrespectful to the end!’  
‘Yes, we’ve been working on that.’  
‘Right or wrong, Shay, you betrayed the Brotherhood, Achilles and me.’  
Liam was right about one thing, but can’t change the past now. It’s time to end this chapter and start a new one starting with the order.


End file.
